


First Contact

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Hunk Teaches Kolivan Yoga, M/M, Miscommunication, bop it - Freeform, wingman lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Hunk frowned, reeling backwards. "I didn't reject anything."Lance perked a brow, pointing to the screen. "He sure thinks you did. Which, according to my 'crush-ometer'— uh..." He hovered his hand across the screen like a scanner. "Ding-ding-ding! He has a crush on you!" Lance whistled. "And you straight-up rejected him."Hunk hopped to his feet, nearly stepping on his friend in the process. "I didnot!" He said, more horrified than anything.The two stared each other down, even as Kolivan disappeared from the screen and ambled towards his room. Then, Hunk buried his face in his hands and groaned."Oh great goodness, I did."---Kolivan tries to flirt with Hunk, but it totally goes over his head. Cue the ultimate wingman Lance to save the day.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time writing kolivan as a character so i hope i atleast captured some of his essence?

Hunk heaved a weary sigh, hefting his gun up to prop it against his hip as they waited for orders from the Castle. Another planet liberated, another bad back for Hunk. This thing was getting heavier by the day, he could swear.

"You doing good, buddy?" Lance asked, reaching over to give him a quick side-hug.

"I'm good. Can't wait to get back inside and out of this armor." Hunk scratched at his neck, sweaty and overheated.

Lance waggled his eyebrows. "Take me on a date first, Hunky-boy."

He ran off as Hunk knocked their helmets together with a loud laugh, which did wonders for Hunk's stress levels. Just an hour— maybe two— and he could go back inside and relax. Maybe design a sling for his stupidly heavy canon.

He bounced the idea around in his brain, humming to himself as he mapped out the materials he'd need. He was so caught up in it that he hardly noticed when a certain leader of the Blade of Marmora stepped beside him.

"Yellow paladin."

Hunk shrieked so loud that Kolivan's ears twitched downward, and his near-permanent frown grew even deeper. The bayard dropped between them, switching to its dormant state in a flash of light, and Hunk quickly scrambled to pick it up.

"Dude, you scared the _heebies_ out of me." Hunk placed a hand over his racing heart. "What's up?"

Kolivan looked up at the sky reflexively, and that gesture was cute enough that Hunk didn't mind that his heart had nearly been frightened out of his chest.

"Nevermind. Did you need me for something?"

Kolivan seemed to contemplate the question for a good while, long enough for Hunk to start shifting his weight from one foot to the next, before he hooked his hands behind his back and looked off in the distance, towards Lance.

"You are... tired?" Kolivan questioned.

Hunk blinked, pausing in his fidgeting.

"A little, I guess. These shoes are comfortable but I can't wait to get off my feet." He smiled, wiggling his toes in his boots for effect, not that Kolivan would have been able to see it through the solid material. "But just a bit longer and then we can go back up, yeah?"

"That is correct, yes." Kolivan said, and Hunk was a good enough people-reader to realize that he wanted to say more.

And so, the two of them stood there in a semi-awkward atmosphere while he waited for Kolivan to say his piece. It wasn't everyday that he spoke to him, after all, and Hunk wanted to keep as good a repertoire as possible with their new ally.

After nearly twenty minutes of silence, though, the awkward air was palpable.

"So..." He tried, wincing at his own tone. "Anything else?"

Kolivan hesitated for the briefest of moments, before he straightened his spine again and shook his head. "That is all."

He moved to step away, and Hunk silently breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until Kolivan abruptly turned back to him, hooked his arm over his shoulder and pulled him close to bap their foreheads together.

Even with him wearing a helmet, he could feel the rattling through his skull, but Kolivan stalked off quick enough that Hunk barely had time to react to the (literally) jarring experience.

Hunk rubbed at the spot on his helmet, eyes wide.

 

\---

 

The mission was successful, of course, and the paladins were free to take a break from training that day while they sailed through the cosmos, on course for another planet to save, or something.

Hunk decided he'd use his time wisely and practice a bit of yoga.

It wasn't something he did often, but his limbs felt tight after all of that standing around, and he needed to do _something_ to shake that stillness out of his bones.

He rubbed at his forehead for the umpteenth time that hour before he made his way towards the common area. Maybe Pidge and Lance would be there, playing whatever games they played, to keep him some company.

Halfway to his destination, he ran into Kolivan. He quickly made room for the other in the hall, passing by with his usual, kind smile, and continued on his way.

He didn't notice that Kolivan followed him until he heard the echoing steps as they passed the dining hall. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that yes, he was being stalked close behind by the Galra, and he offered the other another, albeit nervous, smile.

"How's it going?" He tried, slowing his pace so the two of them could walk side-by-side. "Got lost?"

"No. I was looking for you."

"Oh."

Hunk scratched at the back of his neck.

"Want to join me for some yoga?"

 

\---

 

Which was how Hunk found himself teaching yoga to an alien while hurtling at a million miles an hour through space.

Honestly, the weirdest part about it was seeing Kolivan out of his usual outfit, and only wearing a pair of pants. Not even shoes!

He had fuzzy toes.

As they shifted between Warrior's Pose I and II, Kolivan asked him, "I thought you wanted to 'get off your feet'."

Hunk wobbled, nearly teetering off balance. "Oh, well... I guess I did! But I just wanted to relax, overall." He tried to explain.

Kolivan made a noise, a contemplative hum, and Hunk shrugged his shoulders. Humans, am I right?

They switched between the simple poses for the greater part of an hour, though they barely spoke ten words to each other the entire time. Hunk had _no clue_ if Kolivan was enjoying himself or not, but he hadn't gotten up and left when Hunk had plopped down to finish off with the Lotus position, so Hunk assumed he was getting some sort of pleasure out of it. Or maybe he was just sating morbid curiosity about humans.

After they finished off, and Hunk switched off his ‘yoga instructor’ voice, he offered a towel to the Galra. He had no clue if they sweat underneath their fur, but better safe than sorry.

“Thanks for hanging out with me.” He grinned, retying his headband across his forehead. “It was fun! I don’t usually do this with other people.”

Hunk wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn that he saw Kolivan preen upon hearing that.

“I’m glad to have shared this time with you.”

Then, he leaned forward and bumped their heads together, and was gone as swift as the first time.

Huh.

Hunk was sure he would never feel this confused ever again in his life.

 

\---

 

He was wrong. He was very wrong, and very confused.

In front of him sat a pile of... well, Hunk could really only describe it as knick-knacks. There were old, discarded pipes and wires that had long since been cut away and striped off their coverings, old bags that held space-flour and space-sugar, a few strings of yarn that he was pretty sure Lance had been using nearly a month ago, and even an old, broken in half wrench that had a very _funny_ story to it actually-

"Is this not to your liking?"

Hunk's eyes darted up to Kolivan's, who seemed to be regarding him with thinly veiled... nervousness?

"Uh... No, it's great!" Hunk quickly soothed. But then, he sighed heavily and picked up a wire, half-expecting it to shock him as soon as he did. "Actually, no. I don't think I want any of this."

Kolivan's mouth twitched, and if Hunk squinted he was pretty sure that his ears had drooped as well.

"I see." Kolivan began to gather the junk in his arms. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Hunk." He bowed his head, and that was the only explanation Hunk received before the other swept out of the room.

Hunk wiped his fingers across the table, gathering the fine layer of sugar and flour and sweeping it towards the floor.

Then, he followed after Kolivan.

 

\---

 

Hunk was no idiot. He knew that Galra had far better hearing than humans did, and no matter how hard he tried to mask his steps, he knew that Kolivan would hear him coming from atleast a dozen miles away.

Which is why, instead of directly following the Blade, he hacked into the Castle's cameras and followed him that way.

He hid in the furthest reaches of Yellow's hangar as he could, even going as far as hiding the corner he was in behind a trolley full of tools, in case anyone decided to peek their heads in later.

On the monitor, Kolivan was disposing of the junk in the garbage shoot, angrily muttering to himself under his breath. He spoke so low that the microphone couldn't pick it up, but Hunk understood that he was disappointed in his own reaction to the items.

"What're you doing?"

Hunk shrieked, scared _twice_ that day in nearly the same way.

"Lance! Don't sneak up on me like that, dude." Hunk sighed, flopping onto the floor with a thud. "How did you even get _in_ here?"

"Uh— Walked?" Lance teased, dropping onto the floor beside him. Before Hunk could ask how Lance had even _found_ him, he continued on, "Why are you stalking Big, Mean, and Catty?"

"He's not _mean_." Hunk argued, defensively. "He's just..."

"Unapproachable. Menacing." Lance listed off on his fingers. "Permanent resting—"

Hunk slapped his hand over Lance's mouth. "Language."

"' _Angry_ face', I was gonna say." Came the amendment from underneath his palm. "I thought you were scared of him, anyway."

"I'm not _scared_ of Kolivan. I just... respect his 'no nonsense' attitude. Besides, he _loves_ my brownies. I could tell by the twitch of his eyebrows."

Lance snorted, stealing the computer away from Hunk's legs to watch the leader of the Blade himself.

"What's he throwing out?"

Hunk sat up again and gestured to the screen. "He was going to give me this stuff earlier, but I said I didn't know what it was for, and now he's throwing it away."

Lance blinked at him. Hunk shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude."

"What?"

Lance smacked his hand against his forehead. "Really?"

" _What_??"

"He's throwing away stuff he wanted to _give_ you, after you _rejected_ him?"

Hunk frowned, reeling backwards. "I didn't reject anything."

Lance perked a brow, pointing to the screen. "He sure thinks you did. Which, according to my 'crush-ometer'— uh..." He hovered his hand across the screen like a scanner. "Ding-ding-ding! He has a _crush_ on you!" Lance whistled. "And you straight-up rejected him."

Hunk hopped to his feet, nearly stepping on his friend in the process. "I did _not!_ " He said, more horrified than anything.

The two stared each other down, even as Kolivan disappeared from the screen and ambled towards his room. Then, Hunk buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Oh great goodness, I did."

Lance shook his head, slapping shut the laptop. "Tsk-tsk. Don't worry, buddy. Lance the Love Expert is here to help."

Hunk didn't mention all of the times that Lance had come to _him_ for crush advice. He barely had a chance to when Lance turned a critical eye on him, looking him up and down.

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Do you _like_ him." He repeated.

Hunk stopped, and, unbidden, reached up to rub the spot on his forehead that Kolivan had seemed to enjoy bumping whenever they were alone.

While, _sure_ they hadn't had many interactions, the ones they _did_ have did leave a funny, _fuzzy_ feeling in his gut, and maybe his face did feel a bit warm when he thought about spending a bit of alone time with Kolivan.

It had been nice talking with him, even with how brief their encounters had been, and well… Hunk had a soft spot for anyone who liked his brownies.

"Crap."

Hunk dashed out of the hangar, followed close behind by a cackling, overenthusiastic Lance.

 

\---

 

The two of them found Kolivan nearly ten minutes later, situated in a near-identical living area as the ones the Paladins were used to using. He sat on the floor, in the middle of the sunken in couches, and he was in the middle of getting out of Lotus Pose when they burst through the doors.

"Kolivan!"

The leader of the Blade straightened immediately, at attention. "Is there a problem, yellow paladin?"

"Yes— Well, I mean..." Hunk floundered, before he grabbed Lance and took him off to the side. The two of them whispered loudly amongst themselves, until Lance physically shoved Hunk back towards Kolivan.

"He has something he would like to say to you." Lance explained, clapping Hunk square on the back.

Kolivan looked between them, before he carefully schooled his features and squared his shoulders.

"This is about the courting gift."

Hunk's eyebrows shot to the roof, eyes wider than dinner plates. "Courting gift?" He squeaked.

"Yes. If I had known you'd already promised yourself to the blue paladin, I never would have overstepped my boundaries." Kolivan bowed at the waist. "I apologize, and hope this hasn't strained our alliance in any manner."

Hunk choked on air, while Lance had to pinch himself to keep from laughing in the very serious situation.

"It's— not like that!" Hunk quickly assured. "I mean, buddy..." He turned to Lance. "Anybody would be lucky to have you."

"Obviously." Lance said, fluttering his lashes.

“— but it's not like that between us." Hunk explained, tripping over his words. "We're just..."

"Friends." Lance clapped his hand over Hunk's shoulder. "Just really close friends."

Kolivan stood tall again, and he almost looked hopeful even as he dubiously stared at the way Lance draped himself across Hunk’s side.

"You are not here to duel for his honor?"

Lance looked floored by the very idea. "Uh, I don't know if you know this but... I excel in _long range_ combat. Not that I wouldn't be... _honored_ to fight for Hunk's— well, honor... I don't think I'd stand a chance against you. You've been fighting Zarkon for _how long_?" Lance huffed, nervous at the very idea of having to go one-on-one with Kolivan. "No, _thank you_."

"Oh."

Kolivan fell quiet, glancing down at their feet. Hunk was sure his own face was redder than a blood moon.

Lance decided this would be the perfect time to take his leave. "You got this, big guy." He stage-whispered. "I can totally take him if he breaks your heart."

Hunk couldn't help the grin that grew at that, sending Lance off with a thankful nod of his head. He knew if _ever_ it came down to that, Lance would follow-up on that promise, too.

That left the two of them alone, and Hunk cleared his throat, shoving away the awkward air by offering his palm to Kolivan.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Kolivan regarded Hunk's hand, and then wrapped his palm around Hunk's forearm, in what was probably a customary handshake for them. "I apologize as well."

Hunk grinned, and Kolivan quickly looked away. Because they were standing so close, Hunk got a front-row seat to the flustered way his ears flickered around his head, and that was so endearing that Hunk felt his heart begin to stutter in his chest.

"I didn't reject you. Just to make it clear."

"You..." Kolivan cleared his throat. "You wish to court me?"

Hunk glanced back at the closed door, before he tugged Kolivan towards the couch by their still linked arms. "I'd like to try." He confirmed. "Will you teach me the right way?"

Then, he leaned forward, offering his forehead to the other. There was a brief hesitation, before Kolivan pressed their heads together and let loose what could only be described as a soft purr.

"I'd be honored."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had twenty children and got married and saved the universe, the end


End file.
